Kingdom Hearts III: Darkness Rising
by ShinigamiMaster
Summary: A letter from King Mickey lights the fuse for a grand adventure full of action, thrills and romance. They go to many new worlds, making many new allies along the way, and learn more about themselves. This is gonna be a helluva ride for Sora, Kairi, Riku, my OC Shun, and their friends. Contains worlds outside of the Disney-verse. Many pairings, SoKai included, of course!


**Well, all that work gone to waste. Aw well. I have decided to rewrite my story, for the last time, and make it original as possible. If you want to thank someone, turn to my fellow author, Shire Folk, one who I don't think I'll EVAR measure up to. But I can get close. So, first things first...OC Intro  
**

****_Name: _Shun

_Age:_ 15(Kingdom Hearts); 16(Kingdom Hearts 2

_Appearance: _He looks similar to Sora, and is well built like Riku. He has emerald green eyes and Jet-Black hair that is just like that of Dragon Ball Z's Android 17

_Personality:_ Mellowed-out type of guy most of the time, emotionally inclined, and will unleash his fury and rage if pushed far enough; kind hearted

_Background: _

(Kingdom Hearts) - Shun is a friend of Sora, Kairi, and Riku. This was so ever since, one day, when Riku wasn't around and Sora was getting bullied, Shun came to his defense[Shun's been living on Destiny Islands since forever]. Years later, during that fateful time, Shun was gonna go with his 3 friends in his own boat. The night the Heartless attacked, he'd arrived shortly after Sora, and as Riku was leaving, Shun was sucked through a seperate portal of Darkness. He was headed for the same place as Riku, but something within his heart redirected him, and he ended up floating around inside a plane of Kingdom Hearts, with a mix of Darkness and Light swirling about. Here, he learns of everything happening(to a point), is granted his first Keyblade, Introspection, and learns the spells to the highest level, including two 'signature spells', Fire Storm and Teleport, both self-explanatory.

As Sora makes it into the castle at Hollow Bastion, Shun decides it's time, and teleports to the outside of the castle. He fights through droves of Heartless to get in, just as Sora beat Riku. After getting reacquainted, the group of 4 then proceeds to kick ass, take names, and reach the final room. Sora and Shun cover each other against the Possesed-Riku. In the end, as Donald, Goofy, and Kairi are escaping, he stops along the way to hold off some Heartless. He catches up, and senses the difference in 'Shadow' Sora. More Heartless arrive, Sora back to normal, and they all make their escape to Traverse Town. Shun elects to stay with Kairi as an extra precaution for her safety. He later appears with her at the gradually dissipation End of the World. Shun vows to Sora that he'll remain as Kairi's protector until he returned.

(Kingdom Hearts 2) - He, too, forgets about Sora with everyone else. All he could remember is that he made a serious promise to a friend that he'd protect Kairi no matter what. Of course, everyone remembers again. When Axel tries to capture Kairi, he comes to her rescue. A battle ensues, but by sheer dumb luck, Axel somehow shatters Introspection, causing a backlash of power which threatened to turn him into a Heartless. This was averted, thanks to Kairi catching him, her powers unknowingly kepping it from happening. He then tried to call his Keyblade, and instead...summoned two, Infinity and Eternity. But even with his new Keyblades, he wasn't used to wielding two, so when it appeared, Shun and Kairi retreated through the portal. And as Kairi was sent to Twilight Town, Shun was sent to Yen Sid's Tower. There, he was brought up to speed, and given a new outfit by the faeries, including a single Drive called Hero Forme. This he gradually leveled up to the point where it was on par with Sora's Master Form. He traveled the worlds, searching for his friends, helping others where he could. He eventually had a short run-in with Sora when he fell to Xaldin. He held off the windy Nobody, as Mickey used his powers to revive Sora.

Later, he has caught up with everyone as they were going through Betwixt and Between. He proceeds to assist throughout the battles. Shun helps to take down Xigbar, and even Luxord, only because Riku pushed him aside last second. He is left out of the battle with Saix though. He assists in the first battle with Armored Xemnas. Afterword, Shun stays with Sora abd Riku for the next fight against Xemnas. But shortly before Xemnas goes into his final form, Shun is sucked through the giant portal that appears with the World of Nothingness(Dragon-thing). And just as how it began, he was redirected, and ended up on Destiny Islands.

Shun has an outfit similar to Sora's in KH2, only Red and Gold, and a hoodless combat jacket replaces the usual hooded jacket. In Hero Form, the outfit is Blue and Black.

_Introspection:_ Shun's original Keyblade. It is similar in design to the Kingdom Key, only the shaft is white, as well as the keyhead, which is more jagged, forming three spikes instead of the crown. The guard is octagonal in shape, still yellow, and with a black hilt. the keychain is a very thin green rope with a black claw for the token.

_Infinity:_One of Shun's new Keyblades. It has a circular purple guard around a black hilt. A round turquoise shaft, which has wire winding around it forming the infinity symbol. The keyhead, also the infinity symbol, is a lighter shade of purple. The keychain is a thick blue string, with the token being an infinity symbol.

_Eternity:_ One of Shun's new Keyblades. It has a square red guard around a black hilt. The shaft is actually a sword, with the keyhead being a burst of fire. The keychain is a black chain with the token being a meteor with a fire trail.

**Hopefully this'll make things all better. Keyblade name change is b/c of a synonym of introspection, that synonym being 'soul-searching'.**

**Live Long and Prosper**

**SM**


End file.
